Lights of the Past
by Mizu no Kokoro
Summary: ((Xenogears))An ancient civilization under a light house. An abandoned plaza.A mystery, a secret the walls of stone whisper. A gift, given to girl with emerald hair..... Last works on this site. read and review thank you.


Lights of the Past  
  
"Where is this place?"   
  
His voice echoed through the abandoned plaza, cold and isolated, the lifeless stones whispered no words of the forgotten past, gave no clues. Everything seemed so dull, just a pile of debris. And yet, as he stood there, looking down into the empty plaza square, everything felt so familiar, just like something out of his deams.Then, a sudden flash of light, the grey dusty ruins changed within a blink of an eye.  
  
Laughter, hearing bells jingle.  
  
There stood a beautiful evergreen in the middle of the plaza, decorated with laces of gold, glowing majestically. A star twinkled amidst bright lights of many tall buildings. It stood out against their concrete walls. Silhouettes in the dark night. People walked past, snuggled in their fur jackets, clutching full shopping bags, hurrying home. Some stopped to admire the scenery, gazing adoringly at their symbol of happiness.  
  
A couple stood upon the high balcony, overseeing the golden evergreen. They watched through the clear glass, discussing their future.  
  
The man's angry voice, the woman's sad and defeated response.  
  
A civilization that once flourished. Growing ever so rapidly, with technology so advanced; anything was possible. Yet, declination hovered over like death; awaiting for the right time. Slowly, but surely, the population began to decline.......  
  
He stood at the base of what was once a symbol of hope. The grey concret beneath his feet was bare. Silence spanned, the remnant of what was once glorious and full of promise.  
  
Beside him, the small, emerald haired girl laid one hand on the dusty stone. Her voice, soft as she spoke, cut into the suspending silence.   
  
"Kim, had wanted a child, but he couldn't. So he had to find a way. He created me."  
  
Her finger traced along the dust, leaving a fine clean line in the ashes.  
  
"I was their light. Their new hope. A miracle. A dream come true.  
  
"She called me her angel."  
  
He was silent, speechless. Instead he listened to her words, learning about a life he had once lived, the deeds he had once done.  
  
"With nanotechnology. The genetic complications would of been solved, reproduction, and the continuation of the civilization; would not have been hindered. Kim was a genius. He had found a way."  
  
"I......... I was Kim........"  
  
She looked up at him, at his familiar face, the face of her creator, and shook her head. The green, girlish curls rippled like the rushing waters of her memories. "No. I know now. Kim, is Kim. Fei, is Fei. You may have been Kim, my father and my creator in another life. But, you are who you are right now, in this lifes, and you are Fei. Thank you. Thank you for letting me call you Kim's Fei."  
  
He smiled, gazing at her angelic features.  
  
"You don't need to thank me for that."  
  
She looked up at him with bright eyes. Her voice became different, full of longing as she said. "I've always known I was different, being a nanomachine colony. I have green hair which no one else has. My body is different from Elly and Margie. I am a child right now, but I won't grow up like everyone else."  
  
He smiled again, and held out his hands. "It doesn't matter, Emeralda. If it means you'll stay a child forever, then so be it."   
  
She smiled back, eyes twinkled to his loving smile, and felt ever so happy.   
  
She placed her hands in his.  
  
Her eyes slowly widen with shock and wonder. " You're hands..... "  
  
He was momentarily confused, felt her cling to his hands, rubbing its warmth.  
  
She looked up at him again, gazing up at him with such a sense of wonder. "Fei.. Can I?"  
  
He managed a small smile, and nodded.  
  
She moved forward and embraced him tight. Held onto his waist and snuggled close. Held on like she never wanted to let go.  
  
"Fei... You are so warm........" She whispered.  
  
He then realized the reason.  
  
Centuries of confinement, alone in a cold and dark labratory. All this time, after waking from such a long repose. She had not been in physical contact with any human being, ever since the day she was created.   
  
Being deprived of parents, and the warmth of life.  
  
He hug her close, a child in the arms of someone who will take care of her. Show her the world, give her a chance to believe and to live. Giving her the warmth that existed in every human being, the love and care that was meant for her a long time ago.  
  
She finally let go of his waist, and looked up at him one more time. The child's angelic smile, began to glow.   
  
Warmth had given her something she never had.  
  
He stood, wide eyed with awe as she changed right before him.   
  
White light covered her and began to pulse, slowly began to change. He was then forced to close his eyes from the piercing brightness. A flash occured.  
  
The stones hovered like angels handing down a wish, praises from the stars.  
  
The light dimmed.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
Emeralda stood before him, no longer a child.  
  
She smiled, a smile of pure happiness. Her whisper, clearer than the uttering stones of a place lost in time. The cold ruins of the past, lost dreams buried beneath the ashes. None of that could matter now.   
  
"Thank you. Fei."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xenogears. 


End file.
